


A Tomcat's Thoughts

by Bloody_Jeans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Neal, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Cat Killian, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Light Angst, Lonely Emma, Potions, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Trust Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Valentine's Day Fluff, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Jeans/pseuds/Bloody_Jeans
Summary: "His name was Killian, he was a tomcat once in love with a human, and now he was a strong enough man who desired a lovely woman.  And would she pretty please with catnip on top keep him so he could protect her properly from now on?"Captain Swan Fluff for Valentine's Day.  Enjoy!





	

Okay, so maybe this wasn't my best idea ever, he thought as he let out a deafening yowl. Pain ratcheting down his body, breaking his spine, twisting his neck, bulging his eyes. He hissed at the fat human before him and his tail cracked. Oh Lord Cat, why had he done this? For his human, remember? Killian's last thought drifted away as he began to fade away, slumping against the cold cellar floor.

* * * * * 

Killian had heard of voodoo on the streets, before his time with her. The cat had never really believed in it, though, despite what the others swore when they came a'purrin' back from Regina's place. Regina, who - supposedly - had once been a cat before she connected to her voodoo and made herself human. Not surprisingly, Regina refused to turn anyone else.

As it remained, Killian still didn't think much of it.

Eventually, he found his human with no help from Regina, was brought to her home from the dumpster, and then spent the next couple of years relaxing under the sun and eating an all-day buffet. He was pretty sure he'd gained more weight than he'd like to have but his human didn't own a measurement scale anymore. Not after her issues with her momma began piling up along with her insecurities. 

Eventually, one regular morning as the human checked her weight after breakfast, she snapped at the number shown back at her and kicked it hard enough that it permanently froze. After that, his human threw it away with no hesitation. When the momma called that night, his human lied to her. 

"118 pounds," she pretended to admit. 140, more like.

"Couple more," the momma advised like always.

Take your own advice, Killian scowled as his human's eyes went pink. Jumping down from his position on the couch, he didn't hesitate to begin rubbing against her ankles and purring. Snapping her back to the world, he bit gently on her toes. His human hissed and then laughed as his purr increased at her smack. This time it wasn't an act, he thought, as that beautiful, freckled hand smoothed over his back, around his table, and under his chin. Killian's brain exploded in mindless pleasure, and he forced himself to move away.

Never gets old, he thought, and it really didn't. Not until the beast came in.

At first, he was charming and soft and smelled great. The ideal mate that Killian couldn't begrudge him for being. Killian loved to sharpen his nails on the bigger human's back, despite the protests, though. However, that changed only a few months later.

Killian had accidentally fallen asleep with his face plastered to the wet window and woke with a start when the apartment door was yanked open. His human rushed in, her carefully curled hair a mess, her elaborate berry paint smeared, and a bright red blush on only one cheek. With a surprised yowl, Killian forced himself to not scratch her as he was rudely picked up and crushed against her bosom. 

The cat listened with worry at the fast beating heart and tried to wrap his paws around her, starting up his comforting purr (not the real one). Something wet soaked the fur at his neck and he meowed, lightly palming her hot cheek. His human spit out a laugh and sniffed, wiping her face on his head. Killian couldn't bring himself to care as he had only one thought: who was he going to kill tomorrow?

That night, they fell asleep curled up on the small mattress, wounded human and warrior cat.

* * * * *

The bruises continued. Killian could do nothing to stop it. The one time he tried, he got a kick to the stomach, and when his human protested, her nose got twisted. The once-charming, nice smelling mate was now a foul creature of the darkness, invading their home every day and night and invading their souls. Hers began to crack, and Killian's began to harden. Never would he trust another human as implicitly besides his human. For now, he could only watch in painful silence.

His human let this go on for another six months before she finally realized she'd wasted a year of her life on a monster. When the horrible human left for his usual night shift, his human wasted no time in chucking his toys out the window and locking all points of entry. Killian himself guarded the front door, pacing and yowling in aggression. They both waited hours until the beast was to return home, and when he finally did, his human locked them both in the bathroom. Killian hissed and scratched at the door.

Let me at him! he screamed. She didn't hear him, too busy playing with her pink gadget. The door lining began to peel off from his nails, and the danger made his back sharpen and his teeth grow. Eventually, another scream joined his, and that's when his human finally opened the door. Killian ran from the bathroom and straight to the door while his human drifted over to the flashing red window.

Despite his prowl for revenge, the tomcat immediately noticed her tears. She slid down to the floor and began to sob, clutching her mouth closed. He did his best to sooth her but even his top tricks were of no use. He brought over some of his toys to play with, the ones she liked the most; he butted her underarm and purred until it made his head dizzy; he licked her greasy hair and bit her tickly spots; he even managed to get his mouth on a pillow and brought it to her. Eventually, Killian was forced to give up and lay on her lap, letting her make the choices. She soon fell asleep over him, and that's when Killian finally let his own water work.

Oh, his poor human... What kind of a cat was he when he couldn't even get a tiny tooth peaking out of her?

* * * * *

That day was he truly began his search for Regina. Before he'd considered it a bit, wondering if he made himself human, could he make her happier? It wasn't a serious thought until the two men in scratchy black fur knocked on the door and asked her about the beast. They made her cry again, which angered Killian, and he gave both of them a nasty scratch and was relieved when they left.

Things sort of got back to normal. The momma kept calling and hurting, but less than before. His human kept tripping on him because the beast had broken her clear circles. Killian suggested that she get a new pair, but his wish went ignored for whatever reason. Maybe because there weren't enough green wrappers to trade for them? Either way, his toes ached from getting stepped on and his tail curled up to avoid being squished and his human's knees darkened every day, but it was alright. Just until she got enough green wrappers.

While his human slept, Killian went out of the fire escape every night, from one to six, and demanded answers from the neighborhood strollers. Nothing from them. None of his old cat-acts knew where the voodoo pussy cat was hibernating either, and it took almost a year for him to even find her. Though he did manage to find enough green wrappers for his human to add onto her own so she got new clear circles and his paws didn't hurt anymore. When he did find Regina, who he'd begun to belief was another myth, he spent another half-year (one hundred sleepless nights for both himself and his human) to convince Regina.

Bad dreams plagued his human at night. Killian sometimes woke to her crying on his fur or to her yowls of heartbreak. He knew the experience well. There was a pussy cat before, but she left him for his twin nestmate. He himself had been pested by the ugly images of catching them until his precious human helped him rehabilitate. Now it was his turn.

His search for help became even more desperate. Killian started to sneak out at times when his human got overly interested in those humans on the screen after he broke her pink gadget. It wasn't his fault, really. She was crying over the phone as the momma yelled at her and he just happened to push her at the right, weakest moment. 

His human was forced to grab the wall with both hands to not fall, and her toy slipped out of her grip and into the flushing water below. For insurance, Killian pushed his paws against the weird dial thingy to make it go woosh. His human gasped and yelled at him and even smacked under his tail hard enough to hurt, but Killian was too pleased with himself to care. He wasn't able to do anything about the beast but at least he could do something about the bitch.

But sadly, his human got bored easily and led to the other annoying gadget she would turn on when she came home from wherever she went every day - hunting perhaps. One time, Killian dared to stay and watch with her for a few minutes, and immediately left to use his sandbox.

That's when Killian got the idea to get out while she lost herself in the moving pictures.

Thankfully, all his efforts began to pay off. An old friend cat-tacted him around the time his human got the most worrisome, crying over her bowl of frozen milk and watching humans on the screen kiss on the pinkest day of the year. The friend, Robin, pawed at the window where he'd told everyone to go if they found out something. His claws scraped lightly, attracting only the tomcat's notice. 

Killian was guiltily grateful for the escape, jumping down from his perch and following Robin as they slipped from under the crack of the window and through the alleys to the usual dumpster. More pussy and tomcats were gathered there, minding their own business as they hissed over which mouse belonged to who. Lord Cat, they never changed, Killian thought with relief before listening carefully to Robin.

Robin, who just became his new favorite. Robin, who'd set up a direct whiskers-to-whiskers with the revered Regina.

* * * * *

And that's how he got here. Excruciating pain up his spine, burning eyes, breaking paws, stretching limbs, exhausted breaths. All for his precious human. He wouldn't let anyone else have her. He'd seen what they'd done to her. Now it was his time. He would make sure to itch lovingly enough under her chin to keep her head high up from now on. If only he could make it through the horrible pain, just this one night, Regina had promised.

Killian woke up the next morning, sore, deathly, and ecstatic. His arms stretched endlessly, his claws were shortened, his front was sturdier (even better than the beast's), his back ganglier, and his legs stronger. He was able to protect her properly now. Though he did quite miss his real fur, not the scratchy curls above his heart and in between his legs. The only part left of his cat self was his fluffy tail and perky ears. Oh, well, Killian thought. He would sacrifice everything if it would please his human.

Eventually, Regina helped him to his feet and taught him to walk. Killian was concerned that his human would be lonely, for at least three days had passed, according to Regina, and two while he got used to being human. It would've taken longer if he hadn't protested at the end. He had to go home to his human, he declared, and nothing would stop him. Not even his own cub-like legs. Killian had done this once before, at his first birth, so he could do it again.

* * * * *

Testing out his new claws, he edged the window open to fit himself inside. Climbing delicately, Killian dropped to the floor in the familiar apartment and located the bedroom, crawling to it. His knees ached from having done the same all the way across the city and having been banged on the metal plates on the fire escape multiple times on his way up. Killian took no more notice of it and instead inched open the previously huge door. The bed appeared smaller now that he looked at it, and the human buried in its covers appeared incredibly delicate. Killian couldn't help but imagine how she'd look as a cat, but shook the thought. No, now they were both human and staying that way.

The former tomcat made his way to the mattress and pushed himself on, looming over her curled body. He couldn't resist sniffing her now that he had a human nose, but her usual smell tragically escaped him. Sighing, Killian rested his cheek against hers and waited for her to wake. Which took about three hours. But he didn't care; he would wait the world for his lovely human.

* * * * *

Her gorgeous blue eyes slowly cracked open and met his. His tail straightened in happiness and he grinned toothily. Her plump pink lips aroused something within him as he observed them slowly open, noting the slight trail of drool on her cheek, and - a piercing scream killed his ears. Stunned, he stumbled back and covered them with his human hands, crying out in protest.

Within seconds, he was kicked out the door and back onto the street. There Killian was, a homeless human with only cat ears and a tail for cover, prowling the cruel streets of Boston on his knees once more.

That is, until she found him two days later and brought him back home like the first time, two and a half years ago. As expected, she required an explanation. Where was her cat? Who was he? Yes, Emma was quite the demanding prospective mate, Killian noted with a grin.

"It's a long story, love," he explained with a chuckle, having figured out how to work his vocal cords when he woke up from the shift a week ago, and he ignored her fakely suspicious squint. She'd soon get over it anyway when she heard the truth:

His name was Killian, he was a cat once in love with a human, and now he was a strong enough man who desired to protect a lovely woman. And would she please keep him so he could guard her against those who sought to hurt her? Pretty please, with catnip on top?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please be sure to leave a comment, maybe bookmark this? Personally, that's my favorite type of truffle ;)) Anyway, until next time!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


End file.
